


Playing With Daddy

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: The Sir 'Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, Daddy/little boy dynamic, Dom Castiel, M/M, Rimming, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean can't sleep, he initiates his favorite game with Sir.





	Playing With Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally consentual play between two adults. I am NOT promoting child abuse!

Sir was reading in bed. He had his little night light on. Dean was laying next to him, supposed to be asleep but he was wide awake. He couldn’t sleep so naturally, his mind went to sex. He laid there and thought about the best way to approach Sir. He knew Sir was pretty into that book, so he would have to have a good idea.

Suddenly he thought of what to do, it was a game Sir always liked. So he rolled over, put his thumb in his mouth and said around it, “Daddy… I can’t sleep.”

Sir put down his book and smiled. “Oh really, baby boy? You can’t sleep?”

Dean sucked his thumb harder. “No Daddy, I can’t.”

Sir put his book on the bedside table. “Well, let’s see if Daddy can’t help you with that.”

Dean was so happy. Sir was going to play the game.

Dean crawled out from under the covers. He was wearing only sleep pants. He looked at Daddy innocently. “Okay Daddy.”

Daddy looked at him with his eyes twinkling. “You know what to do, baby boy, Take off your jammie bottoms.”

Dean wiggled out of them, and laid there naked, sucking his thumb. Daddy looked him up and down, which made him shiver. He sucked his thumb harder.

Daddy ran his hands down Dean’s body and paused just over his little penis. Daddy called it a ‘cock’ but Dean knew that was a bad word. Daddy smiled and grabbed it in his big hand. Dean couldn’t even see his penis in Daddy’s hand, but it felt so good. Dean squeezed his eyes tight shut and sucked his thumb.

After Daddy ran his hand up and down Dean’s penis, he moved his hand down further to cup his balls. Dean moaned around his thumb.

“Get on your hands and knees, baby boy. You know how this works.”

Dean hurried to get on his knees, putting his head down on the pillow. He sucked his thumb hard, waiting for what Daddy was going to do next.

Dean felt Daddy's big hands on his butt, pulling the globes of them apart. Dean took a deep breath, he knew what was going to happen next.

When he felt Daddy’s tongue on his hole, he gasped. Daddy loved to lick him ‘back there’ and it felt so good, Dean wanted to yell. But he didn’t. He knew the rules. He had to be quiet no matter how much he wanted to gasp and moan. He sucked his thumb harder than ever.

Daddy loved to lick him back there, and he did it for a while. But then Dean heard the top pop open on the stuff that made everything slippery. He waited and then Daddy shoved a finger up him. Dean wiggled his ass, and then Daddy held his hip and he knew he needed to stay still no matter how hard it was. Dean clenched his hole down on Daddy’s finger and it felt so good. 

Daddy moved his finger around inside of Dean, and Dean shut his eyes tight. He wanted more, and he knew it would come when Daddy was ready.

When Daddy shoved another finger in him. Dean grabbed some sheet in the hand he didn’t use for sucking his thumb. It was the only way to stay quiet. He pushed back just a touch against Daddy fingers.

Daddy moaned. “It hurts now, baby boy, My cock aches.”

Dean knew what that meant. 

“What’s the only way to make Daddy’s cock not hurt him?”

Dean took his thumb out of his mouth and said very quietly, “Daddy needs to stick it in my butt.:

Daddy smiled, Dean could hear it in his voice. “That’s right, baby boy. Daddy need to stick it in your sweet little butt to make it stop aching.”

Dean felt the slippery stuff being poured on his hole and it was cold. Daddy spread it all over his butt and inside his hole. He took a deep breath because he knew what was going to happen next.

He felt the big head of Daddy’s (Dean knew it was bad but he said it in his mind anyway)  _ cock _

against his hole. Daddy pushed and it popped in. It burned so badly, tears sprang to Dean’s eyes. He heard Daddy tell him to relax, it would get better in a minute and Dean knew it would but it burned so bad right now. Dean struggled to relax back there.

Then it got better. Dean relaxed even more and Daddy was sliding his big cock inside Dean more and more. Daddy groaned. Dean knew that meant it was good for Daddy and that his cock didn’t hurt him anymore. Daddy began to pull back and push in, over and over. Dean couldn’t suppress a groan.

Daddy chuckled. “Feel good, baby boy? You like having Daddy’s cock in your butt?”

Dean nodded fiercely, sucking his thumb hard.

After a while, Daddy reached around and grabbed Dean’s cock. He pulled on it and Dean buried his face in the pillows, it felt so good. Having Daddy’s cock moving in his butt and Daddy’s hand on his penis… Dean had no words to describe how good it felt.

Dean felt warmth spreading out from his balls and clenched down on Daddy’s cock. Daddy groaned and then two wonderful things happened at the same time. Dean came and Daddy did too. Dean filled Daddy’s hand and he could feel Daddy’s cum filling his butt. 

 

Dean lay, panting, in Sir’s arms. 

“You really like that game, don’t you?”

Dean nodded. “I really do… thank you for playing it with me.”

Sir chuckled. “I like it too.”

 


End file.
